


Sereia

by itsgaeun



Category: SeulHoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, kpop, mermaid
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaeun/pseuds/itsgaeun
Summary: Paano kapag nalaman mong ang lalaking iyong napupusuan ay apo ng taong kinasusuklaman nang iyong ina? Ano ang gagawin mo kung umibig ka sa hindi mo kauri? Handa ka bang isakripisyo ang lahat para sa taong iyong minamahal kahit kapalit nito ay ang galit ng buong karagatan?
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Lee Seunghoon
Kudos: 2





	1. Anahita

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"Mga bata alam niyo ba ang istorya ng sirenang nangangalaga sa ating karagatan?" Panimula ng bangkero upang hindi mainip at maglikot ang mga batang kanyang sakay. Isa-isang umupo sa kanyang harapan ang limang paslit na tila natuwa nang marinig ang salitang 'sirena'.

"Wow lolo may sirena po dito?"

"Maganda po ba siya?"

"Ako po lolo paglaki ko gusto kong maging sirena!"

Sabay sabay na turan nang mga ito na kanyang ikinatawa. Siya ngang tunay na kaygandang imahe ang mayroon ang nilalang na kanyang ikekwento sa mga murang isipan nang mga bata. Kung isasaad niya kaya ang istorya'y ano ang iisipin nang mga ito?

"Gusto niyo bang marinig ang istorya ni Anahita?" Napatingin siya sa magulang nang mga bata na ngayo'y mistula nagaabang din sa kanyang kwento. Sabay sabay na nagtanguan ang mga paslit. Tumikhim siya at tumingin sa karagatan.

"Noong unang panahon sa isang maliit na isla ay may magasawa na nagngangalang Nena at Ramon na hirap magkaroon ng supling. Matiyaga silang naghintay nang ilang taon bago nagbunga ang kanilang pagmamahalan. Habang nagbubuntis, si Nena ay laging sabik kumain ng bangus. May mga araw na tila ba hindi siya mapakali kapag hindi siya nakakakain nito."

"Hindi kaya magkakaliskis yung anak niya?" Turan ng isa sa mga ina ng mga bata. 

"Hindi totoo yung sa lihi lihi na yan" 

"Wait so magkakabuntot yung anak niya kakakain ng bangus?" Tila nawiwirdohang tanong naman ng isa sa mga binibini na ikinatawa ng kanyang mga sakay. Sasagot sana siya ngunit naunahan siyang magsalita ng isa sa mga bata na pinapatahimik ang ina nito upang maituloy niya ang kwento. 

"Dumating ang isang araw na walang mahuling bangus si Ramon. Nagalala siya dahil alam niyang malulungkot ang kanyang asawa kapag hindi ito nakakain ng bangus. Nung papadaong ay bigla bigla may narinig siyang boses na tinatawag ang pangalan niya. Paglingon niya sa kanyang likuran ay laking gulat niya nang may makita siyang isang babae na may buntot nang isda. Siya si Amatheia, ang reyna ng karagatan, tagapangalaga ng lahat ng yaman nito. Tinanong ni Amatheia si Ramon kung bakit bangus lang ang laging hinuhuli nito. May nararamdaman mang takot ay ikinwento niya sa kakaibang nilalang ang dahilan. Naawa si Amatheia at pinangakuan si Ramon na lagi niyang pagkakalooban ito ng maraming bangus, ngunit kapalit ng kanyang pangako ay ibibigay ni Ramon sa kanya ang anak pagtungtong nito ng pitong taon."

"Bad pala si Amatheia lolo?" Napangiti siya sa narinig. 

"Si Amatheia ay nagtataglay ng isang napakagandang anyo. Ang kanyang buntot na kulay puti ay kumikinang na tila diyamante. Itim na itim ang kanyang mahabang buhok at kulay porselana ang kanyang balat. Ngunit sa kabila ng kanyang taglay na kagandahan ay walang kauri niya ang umibig sa kanya. Maaaring dahil makapangyarihan siya."

"Pft! Men really can't handle powerful women." Bigkas ng isa sa kanyang mga sakay sa wikang banyaga. Napatingin ang lahat ng kalalakihan dito na siyang ikinataas ng kilay nito. "What? Totoo naman! Sorry manong, please continue." Sabay ngiti sa kanya. 

"Dahil nga walang asawa si Amatheia ay hindi siya magkaroon ng supling. Isang araw, habang nagiikot siya sa kanilang kaharian ay may nakita siyang isang ina na hawak ang kamay ng kanyang anak habang lumalangoy. Tila may naramdaman siyang inggit sa nakita kaya't nagisip siya ng paraan upang magkaroon ng anak. Araw-araw ay isa sa mga gawain ng reyna ng karagatan ang pangagalaga sa mga isda kaya lagi niyang binabantayan ang mga taong nanghuhuli nito. Kapag siya ay natutuwa, binibiyayaan niya ang mga mangingisda nang masaganang huli. Sa kanyang pagmamasid, napansin niyang ang isang lalaki ay puro bangus lang ang hinuhuli tuwing ito ay mangingisda. Nagtaka siya kaya't inalis niya ang mga bangus sa lugar na iyon at tinanong ang lalaki. Pagkatapos ikwento nang lalaki ang kanyang sitwasyon ay nagkaroon siya ng ideya. Bibiyayaan niya ito ng maraming isda kapalit ng anak nito. Nagisip mabuti si Ramon, ayaw niyang ipamigay ang anak dahil matagal na sila magasawa nangangarap na magkaroon nito ngunit inaalala niya ang asawa niyang tiyak na magiging sobrang lungkot kapag hindi niya nauwian ng bangus. Pumayag si Ramon, sa kanyang isip ay matagal ang pitong taon at baka ang mahiwagang nilalang ay nakalimot na pagdating ng panahon. Tuwang tuwa si Amatheia kaya sa oras din na iyon ay biniyayaan niya ito ng ninanais. Umuwi si Ramon na may malaking ngiti sa mga labi. Lumipas ang araw, buwan at taon, hindi nagkulang sa biyayang ipinagkaloob si Amatheia sa magasawa. Sa araw-araw na dumadaan ay hindi nawala sa isip ni Ramon ang pangako niya sa sirena. Binalak nilang magasawa lumisan sa lugar na iyon ngunit binabagabag siya ng kanyang konsensya. Kaya pagsapit ng ikapitong taon, malungkot man ay ibinigay nila ang kanilang anak."

"Pero paano yun lolo? Wala naman buntot yung bata? Hindi siya makakalangoy!" Aktibong tanong ng isang malusog na bata. 

"Dinala ni Amatheia ang bata sa isang kweba kung saan ay tinanggalan niya ng ito ng alaala. Isinubo niya dito ang isang perlas na sinalinan niya ng kapangyarihan at pagmamahal upang ito ay magkabuntot. Nang maging ayos na ang bagong aniyo ng bata ay dinala niya ito sa kanyang kaharian at ipinakilala sa kanyang mga nasasakupan bilang kanyang anak. Pinangalanan niya itong Anahita."

"Ano po ang itsura niya lolo?"

"Ano po ang kulay ng kanyang buntot?"

"Si Anahita ay napakaganda. Makislap ang kanyang buntot na kakulay ng langit. ang kanyang buhok ay makintab at mahaba. Kulay chokolate ang kanyang mga mata. Malamyos ang kanyang tinig. Lumaki siyang puno nang pagmamahal. Ang buong karagatan ay maluwag siyang tinanggap sa kanilang kaharian. Ngunit si Anahita ay malaki ang kuryosidad sa kalupaan. Tuwing kabilugan ng buwan ay lagi siyang pumapadpad sa malapit sa pampang upang panuorin ang mga tao. Isang araw sinabi niya sa kanyang ina na gusto niyang makalakad. Nung una'y mahigpit na tumatanggi si Amatheia subalit napansin niya ang pagsusumikap ng anak na gampanan ang mga tungkulin nito sa karagatan kaya't kalaunan ay pumayag siya. Binigyan niya nang kapangyarihan si Anahita na magkaroon ng paa ngunit ito ay epektibo lamang tuwing sasapit ang kabilugan ng buwan. Sobrang saya ni Anahita na sa wakas ay mararanasan niyang maglakad sa pampang kahit na tuwing kabilugan lamang ng buwan. Isang gabi habang siya ay naglalakad, may nakasalubong siyang isang ginoo. Walang kahit anong suot si Anahita at wala iyon sa kaniyang isipan. Kaya't nagulat ang ginoo nang makita siya ngunit hindi nito pinansin iyon at tinanong na lamang si Anahita kung ano ang kanyang pangalan at bakit siya naglalakad magisa sa pampang sa kalaliman ng gabi."

"Would you believe he didn't take any advantage of her? What a gentleman." Saad nanaman ng isang binibini sa wikang banyaga. 

"Doon nagsimula ang magandang pagkakaibigan ni Anahita at nang binatang nagngangalang Varun. Ang hindi alam ni Anahita, si Varun ay kaniya ding kauri na isinugo nang kanyang ina upang siya ay bantayan. Malaunan ay nauwi sa pagiibigan ang dalawa at nagbunga ito ng isang malusog na lalaking sanggol. Ang buong karagatan ay sobrang natuwa sa bagong prinsipe ng kanilang kaharian. Madalas makita silang lumalangoy lalo na kapag sobrang liwanag ang buwan. Isang gabi, nang nagliwanag ng husto ang buwan, nakaramdan ng kaba si Anahita dahil sa kumpol ng mga mangingisda sa pampang. Nang lapitan niya ito upang tignan ay hindi siya makapaniwala. Ang kanyang anak, bihag ng isang lambat. Ang mga mangingisda ay hinahampas ang munting prinsipe ng hawak nilang mga sagwan at kahoy." Nakarinig ng pagsinghap ang bangkero. Nang mapalingon siya sa mga bata ay nakita niyang tila naaawa ito sa munting prinsipe sa kanyang kwento. 

"Sa bilis ng pangyayari ay walang nagawa si Anahita. Ang huli na lamang niyang nakita ay ang mukha ng isang ginoong tangay tangay ang korona ng kanyang anak" Pagpapatuloy niya sa kwento. "Namatay ang munting prinsipe. Tila gumuho ang mundo ni Anahita. Siya ay nagbalik sa ilalim ng karagatan baon ang kanyang nagluluksang puso." 

"Ang bad nila!" Sigaw ng isang bata sabay iyak. Agad itong dinaluhan ng ina at pinatahan. 

"Isang gabi, ang mga taga nayon ay nagising sa isang nakakatakot na tangis galing sa dagat. Katunog ito ng isang musikang nakakatakot na dahilan kung bakit hindi makatulog ang mga tao sa gabi. Nang magbukang liwayway, nagulat ang mga taga nayon ng makita ang walang buhay na lalaki na lumulutang sa baybay. Makikita ang mga nakakakilabot na kalmot at sugat sa katawan nito. Simula noon, may mga tao, lalo na ang mga turista ang makikitang walang buhay dahil sa pagkalunod sa dagat. Naniniwala ang mga taga nayon na si Anahita ang may kagagawan ng lahat ng mga iyon." 

"A mother's grief is the most intense grief known. Death of a child is the ultimate tragedy. Just imagine how traumatized Anahita was to have witnessed the death of her little prince." Napatango ang mga ginoo at binibini sa sinabi ng kanilang kasama. 

"Just look at the sea, it's so captivating. It's a source of life and abundance yet it's also a home of a deadly grieving mother, longing for her beloved child." Hindi patas ang mundo. Ang mga tao ay mararahas at mapanira sa mga katulad ni Anahita.

_ (This chapter was based on the legend of Maria Karamot, originated in the island of Zambales.) <https://www.philippine-tales.com/stories-old-and-new/the-legend-of-maria-karamot-a-sirena-tale#gsc.tab=0> _


	2. Limang Prinsesa

Sa kailaliman ng karagatan ay may limang sirenang mapayapang lumalangoy pabalik sa kanilang kaharian. Isa nanamang gabi, kung saan kabilugan ng buwan, na tagumpay nilang nagampanan ang kanilang tungkulin. Isang tungkuling iniatas sa kanila ng kanilang ina. Tuwing sasapit ang kabilugan ng buwan, sumusubok silang bumawi ng buhay ng isang taga-lupa upang kabayaran sa marahas na sinapit ng batang prinsipe ilang dekada na ang nakalipas. 

Ang hindi alam ng mga taga-lupa sa kwento ni Anahita, dadapwat namatay ang lalaking anak nito, siya ay nagluwal muli ng limang supling na puro babae. Mula sa kanyang kalungkutan ay napuno muli ng saya ang kanyang puso. Subalit hindi mawawala dito ang pangungulila sa batang prinsipe kung kaya't hanggang ngayon ay tila hindi pa siya tapos sa kanyang galit sa mga tao. Ngunit dahil sa kanyang tungkulin sa kanilang kaharian ay ibinigay niyang misyon ito sa limang prinsesa karagdagan sa mga tungkulin nito sa karagatan.

Ang limang prinsesa ang mga bagong tagapangalaga ng karagatan. Sa gabay ng kanilang mga magulang na sina Anahita at Varun at basbas ng reynang si Amatheia, ginagampanan nila ngayon ang kani-kanilang tungkulin;

Si Ianthe, ang panganay, ang siya ngayong tagapangalaga ng mga isda at iba pang lamang dagat. Sa kanya ipinagkaloob ni Amatheia ang kapangyarihang magbigay biyaya sa mga mangingisda. Para sa kanya, kung responsable at maingat ang tao sa dagat, dapat lamang itong buhusan ng biyaya. Dahil siya ang panganay, si Ianthe din ang pinaka-responsable. 

Si Sereia naman ang pangalawa at ang tagapangalaga ng mga perlas sa dagat. Minsan ay nagalit siya sa mga tao dahil sa sobra at walang habas na pangunguha ng mga ito ng perlas, dahilan upang itago at ipagdamot niya ang mga ito. Ang perlas ay isa sa mga pinagkukuhanan ng yaman at kapangyarihan ng kanilang kaharian at alam niyang ganid ang ibang taga-lupa kaya't ginawa niyang sadyang mahirap makuha ang mga ito.

Thaleia, ang pangatlo, ang tagapangalaga ng mga bulkan at lupain sa ilalim ng dagat. Kilala siya bilang pinakamabait at walang kinikilingan sa lima. Subalit pag siya ay nagalit ay sobra sobra. Isang araw, nakita niya ang mga taong sadyang nilalapastangan ang karagatan, dahilan upang kanyang pasabugin ang isang bulkan na nagdulot ng trahedya para sa mga ito.

Pangapat si Galene na siyang tagapangalaga ng mga halamang dagat. Sa kanilang lima, siya ang sakit sa ulo ng kanilang ina. Mahilig siyang gumawa ng gulo at lagi siyang tumatakas. Minsan ay nabalitaan na lamang ng kanyang magulang na may isang sirenang lalaki siyang hinampas ng buntot dahil lamang nadaan ito sa kanyang harapan.

Huli ay si Luna na siyang tagapangalaga ng mga agos at alon ng tubig sa dagat. Binasbasan siya ni Amatheia ng kapangyarihang kontrolin ang alon at tubig. Depende sa lagay ng nararamdaman niya ang estado nito. Payapa kung siya ay masaya, at marahas kapag siya ay malungkot at galit. Kasama siya ni Thaleia nang pasabugin nito ang isang bulkan. Ipinakain niya sa alon ang barkong sinasakyan ng mga lapastangan.

Limang prinsesa sa isang mapangahas na mundo. Habambuhay nawa silang payapa sa ilalim ng dagat. 

✨

"Welcome." Bati ng isang lalaki sa mga bisitang kabababa lamang ng bangka. Inimbitahan niya ang mga kaibigan sa islang pagmamay-ari ng kaniyang pamilya upang magbakasyon. 

"Uncle Haru!" Sigaw ng kambal na batang papalapit sa kanya. Sinalubong niya ito ng yakap at halik na may panggigigil. 

"How are my two adorable baba?" 

"We missed you uncle!"

"Uncle, where's my pasalubong?" He stiffled a laugh. Sinasabi na nga ba at mas excited ang mga ito sa pasalubong niya. 

"Love, ask your uncle later. We have to settle inside first." Saway ng ina nito sa kambal.

"Hello baby girl."

"Kuya, will please you stop calling me that? It's embarassing!" Reklamo nito sabay yakap sa kanya. 

"You're forever my baby girl!"

"How's Los Angeles?" She said while patting his back. 

"Still the same. Hey bro!" Bati niya sa asawa nito. 

Jaden Hidalgo, 29, a CEO of a finance company. They've been friends since their uni days. Nagkakilala ito at ang kapatid niya through him. He was against the relationship at first because they were friends and Hershey is his baby sister. Also, he was the typical rich/handsome famous guy at college. Madaming babae ang nagkakagusto dito. But despite everything, he remained loyal to his sister. Tila ba ang kapatid lang niya ang nakikita nito. He doesn't exactly remember how they became friends. Jaden was a year ahead of him. But then, all of his friends weren't in the same batch as him.

There is Malik Quintana, 27, a famous artist and producer. One afternoon, he suddenly approached him. He talked so much that he got irritated, he left him. But Malik, being the oblivious that he was, followed him. Doon nagsimula ang pagkakaibigan nila.

Lastly, Yakov Samaniego, 26. He was originally Hershey's friend from college. Sinama ito minsan ni Hershey sa isang gathering and there, they hit it off. They've been buddies eversince. Yakov is now a famous singer.

There is also his sister, Hershey Arcega Hidalgo, 27. He's only a year older than her but he treats her like a baby. Maaga kasi sila naulila sa magulang after the ship they were in sunk. He thought her sister would pursue singing but she decided to manage one of their businesses after getting married. She birthed a twin, Hale and Gale, who are the cutest thing ever.

Minsan sumasakit ang ulo niya kapag magkakasama sila. Having Malik and Yakov around, with so many girls swooning over them, parang gusto na lang niya suotan ng maskara ang mga ito. But then, he will never trade these people for anything. 

Oh right, it's time he introduce himself! 

Harrison Rui Arcega, 28, Haru for short. A new CEO of a big fishing company. Single ever since God knows when. He went to the US for a while for his MA. Now, he's back at ang una niyang gagawin ay ang magbakasyon. He's been very busy with life that he needed a break. Since they were little, ang dami na niya responsibilidad. Dahil maaga silang naulila ng kapatid, siya na ang tumayong magulang nito. They lived with their grandparents until they can manage on their own, inheriting the vast fortune their parents left them. He is a rich bachelor, not interested in love. His grandmother have been bugging him to get married and have children, pero wala talaga siyang interes. Or yet, he hasn't found the right girl.

"Uncle, you know that lolo told us a story about mermaids." Tinuro pa nito ang bangkero na naghatid sa mga ito. Ang ibang kasabay ng mga ito sa bangka ay lulan na muli ngayon nito patungo sa kabilang isla. Nauna kasi siyang dumating sa isla dala ang kanilang yate, at nagpumilit ang mga ito na huwag na magpasundo sa kanya. 

"Really? What did he tell you?" He asked the twins when they were entering the house. 

"People are bad uncle! They killed the little prince!" 

"Yes uncle! They are bad! Kawawa naman the prince."

"Why would they do that, uncle?" The twins look like they are about to cry so he carried both of them and sat down at the sofa. 

"I'm sure it's just a story baba. Please don't cry. If it's true, the little prince is now in a happy place." He said, consoling them. 

"Do you think he went to heaven?" Hale asked. 

"Maybe he went to the stars!" Gale said, delightedly. 

"I hope the mother mermaid is not sad anymore. Let's pray for her, Gale!" Off they go to their room. He smiled widely. Oh to be young and innocent! He must do all he can to protect them at all cost.


	3. Alon

"So what is your plan?" Asked Yakov, breaking the silence in the middle of the ocean. Kasalukuyan silang nasa yate na nakahimpil may kalayuan sa pampang. 

"What plan?" He asked while sitting at the deck's railings. He's sure it's safe. The ocean is calmer than usual. 

"Like are you staying now for good or are you just on a break?" Malik asked before puffing on his cigar. 

"I'm staying but I'm on a break." He said, confusingly. 

"What do you mean?" Yakov, now with an obvious crease on his forehead. 

"I mean I'm staying for good but I kinda want to take a break. Not for long though as I'm badly needed in the company now. Let's say 2 months top?" He explained. He felt like he needed a break. He has been juggling work and study in the US that he felt tired. 

"Well I'm sure your company can manage. You've been supervising them very well kahit over the internet lang for the past 2 years." Jaden said before sipping on his beer bottle. He don't doubt that. He have very good and well trusted employees and he is so thankful for that. Pagbalik niya ay balak niyang bigyan ng bonus ang mga ito. Just 2 more months and he promise he will focus on the company. 

"Maiba tayo. Tell us about your life in LA?" Yakov seems excited to hear things he is about to say. 

"Para namang hindi niyo ko pinupuntahan doon." He said while rolling his eyes. 

"Hindi naman kami nagtatagal doon. Malay ba namin kung anong ginagawa mo kapag wala kami?" May nakakaloko pang ngiti sa labi ni Malik. 

"Ano bang gusto niyo marinig?" Tanong niya. 

"Ano bang gusto mo ikwento?" Bwelta ni Yakov. 

"Diretsuhin niyo na kasi mga kupal kayo." Ani ni Jaden. 

Malik faked a cough and crossed his legs. "How was your sex life?" He casually said. He saw Yakov nodding his head excitedly.  _ Parang tanga _ . 

"Ulol. You know how busy I was." Sabi niya na napapailing pa. 

"Come on! THE Harrison Arcega? Walang time for sex?" Halos di makapaniwalang sabi ni Malik. 

"Ang hirap paniwalaan pare. You were in the US! Ang daming chix dun!" Nadinig niyang natawa si Jaden. Ano bang akala ng mga unggoy na ito? Utak niya nasa libido?

"Palibhasa kasi kayong dalawa ganun ang gawain! Itutulad niyo pa ako sa inyo!" Sabi niya sabay bato sa mga ito ng naabot na mani. 

"Paano ka naman makakapagasawa niyan kuya kung puro ka work at study?" Entrada ni Hershey. Galing ito sa isang kwarto sa yate kung saan pinatulog nito ang kambal. She walked up to her husband and hugged him on his side. 

"Why do you insist I marry soon?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"Hindi naman ako. Kinukulit kasi ako ni lolo. Kailan ka daw magaasawa? Tumatanda na daw sila at gusto nila makita ang apo nila sayo." Eksplanasyon nito. 

"Why do they want a grandchild from me? Hindi pa ba sapat yung kambal?" He groaned. Getting married is really not so appealing at the moment. 

"I'm sure they are. But it's a different joy when you also give them one." She reasoned out. Napatingala siya. He want to make them happy. Ngunit paano niya bibigyan ng apo ang mga ito kung wala siyang girlfriend? He was about to answer when a big wave suddenly hit the yacht. Napakapit siya ng mahigpit sa railings upang hindi mahulog. Ang mga kasama ay kaniya-kaniya ding kapit sa kung saan. Bago siya makalipat ng puwesto ay isa nanamang malakas na alon ang tumama sa yate, at sa pagkakataong ito, siya ay bumagsak sa dagat. 

When he hit the water, he tried swimming up to reach the yacht. But it feels like something is pulling him downwards. He looked around, not 10 meters away from him is a woman. Inaaninag niyang mabuti ito ngunit nanlalabo na ang mga mata niya dahil sa alat ng dagat. He is also feeling suffocated. He needs air or he'll pass out. Unti-unti ay pumikit ang kaniyang mga mata, his body sinking into the depths of the ocean. 

Ilang metro mula sa kinabagsakan ng binata ay matatagpuan ang tatlong sirena. Mapapansing inaawat ni Ianthe si Luna sa paggawa ng malaking alon. Nakita ni Sereia ang taga-lupang lumulubog ang katawan sa dagat. Nilapitan niya ito at inestima. Maputi ang balat, matangos ang ilong, mapula ang mga labi. Ang mga kilay nito'y makakapal at ang mga pilik mata ay mahaba. Ang buhok nito'y may kaunting haba na tila ba kaylambot hawakan. Kay gwapong nilalang. Nagdadalawang isip siya kung sasagipin ba niya ito o hahayaan niyang malunod tulad ng kanyang ginagawa sa iba. Sa huli, sinagip niya ang binata. Hinawakan niya ang maamong mukha nito at inilapat ang kaniyang mga labi dito. Napangiti siya, kay lambot ng mga labi nito. After a minute or so, he opened his eyes. The moment that he did, he saw the most beautiful pair of enchanting brown eyes. But before he can do something, Sereia pushed him up and swam away.

"Kuya! Kuya!!" Gising sa kanya ng kapatid habang inaalog ang mga balikat niya. Pagmulat niya ng mga mata, ang mga kaibigan ay nakapalibot sa kanya. Napabangon siya at naubo. Napatingin siya sa karagatan, payapa na ulit ito. 

"There was a woman down there!" He said while standing up.

"What? I didn't see anyone but you." Nagtatakang tanong ni Jaden. 

"There is a woman! With beautiful brown eyes and very fair skin. She saved me." He exclaimed, still looking at the water. 

"Pare si Jaden ang kumuha sayo sa tubig." Sabi ni Malik. 

"Are you okay, kuya?" May pagaalala sa tono ng kapatid. 

"I'm sure you were shocked. Why don't you rest inside?" Jaden told him. 

"No! I'm sure at what I saw!" He insisted. 

"Okay pare. We'll talk about it after you get enough rest." Kumbinsi nito. 

"But the woman-"

"Please kuya?" Hershey pleaded with puppy eyes. Wala siyang nagawa kundi mapatango. He looked at the water one last time.  _ I hope you're oka _ _y._ He silently prayed.


	4. Paalala

"Hindi mo dapat iyon ginawa." Sambit ni Sereia kay Luna. Nakatanaw sila ngayon sa yate kung nasaan ang lalaking kaniyang iniligtas. 

"Naglilibang lang naman ako." Dahilan nito. 

"Ang paglilibang mo ay siyang naging kapahamakan ng ilang taga-lupa." Saad niya dito. Nakita niya ang lalaking iniligtas na tumayo at tumanaw sa dagat na tila may hinahanap. 

"Dati naman ay wala kang pakialam sa kung anong mangyari sa mga taga-lupa?" Tanong nito sa kanya. 

"Depende sa sitwasyon, Luna. Wala akong pakialam kung ano man ang mangyari sa mga taga-lupa sa ilalim ng dagat kung may sapat na dahilan. Hindi sa pagkakataong ito." Sagot niya na may halong inis. Nang makitang pumasok na ang lalaking sinagip sa loob ng yate ay saka lamang niya inalis ang tingin dito. 

"O baka naman ang lalaking iyon ang dahilan?" Tinignan niya ito ng masama. 

"Huwag mong bigyan ng malisya ang aking ginawa." Saad niya pagkatapos ay lumangoy papalayo. 

"Luna, huwag mong inisin ang ating kapatid." May pagbabantang paalala ni Ianthe dito. "Mali ang iyong ginawa. Kung naiinip ka ay maraming ibang pwedeng gawin. Hindi ang magpahamak ng mga inosenteng taga-lupa." Pangaral pa nito. 

"Sige, pasensya! Hindi na mauilit." Wika nito na nagtaas pa ng mga kamay na tila sumusuko. Nang lumangoy ito papalayo ay napailing na lamang siya at napabuntong hininga. Sadyang matigas ang ulo ng kanilang kapatid. 

✨

Naabutan ni Jaden na nakatanaw si Haru sa dagat habang nakaupo ito sa buhanginan. Tila malalim ang iniisip ng binata. 

"Don't stress yourself too much." Sabay tapik sa balikat nito. 

"I just want to know what happened to her." Pansin ang pagaalala sa tono ng boses niya.

"Are you sure there was someone?" Paninigurado ni Jaden. He might have thought he saw something due to shock. Hindi naman sa hindi siya naniniwala dito. Parang ang imposible lang kasi na may sasagip ditong isang babae sa gitna ng karagatan gayong wala namang yate o barko na malapit sa kanila noon. Imposible din na hindi niya ito makita dahil siya ang tumalon sa tubig para sagipin ito. 

"I'm hella sure, bro! She was there. She saved me." Kumpirma ng binata. He tapped his shoulder again and sighed. 

"Alright bro. Whoever she is, I'm sure she's fine. Don't beat yourself over it." He nodded. "I'm going back. The squad wants a barbeque party. Don't take long, we'll wait for you there." Then, he left. 

Napatingin ulit siya sa harapan. There at the horizon, a beautiful sun is setting. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the things that took place inside the waters.  _ The heavy waves, his body hitting the water, a woman, beautiful flowing hair, porcelain skin, enchanting brown eyes, delicious looking red lips.  _ He tried to think harder.  _ He's sure he felt a hand holding his face, then something was touching his lips afterwards. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't do anything. She pushed him upwards then swam away.  _ Again, he racked his brain even harder.  _ While his body was floating upwards, he was looking at the woman who saved him. She swam away so fast that he wasn't able to take a good look. But when he saw her figure- _

His eyes snapped open. "Mermaid!" He whispered. 

✨

Sa di kalayuan, sa likod ng isang malaking bato ay may nagtatagong isang sirena na nagmamatiyag sa isang taga-lupa. Lumapit si Sereia sa may pampang upang tignan ang binata. Habang nakapikit ang binata ay hindi niya maiwasang pagmasdan ito. Kay amo ng mukha nito. 

"Siya ba ang binatang iyong iniligtas?" Bigla ay sumulpot si Galene sa kaniyang tabi. 

"Kanino mo naman nabalitaan iyan?" Tanong niya dito sabay balik ng tingin sa binata. 

"Naikwento sa akin ni Luna." Sagot nito habang nakamasid din sa taga-lupa. Napaismid siya, pagkatapos ng ginawa ay nakuha pa talaga nitong ipamalita ang nangyari sa kanilang kapatid. 

"Paano mo ako natunton dito?" Muli ay tanong niya. 

"Sinundan kita kanina nang palabas ka ng kaharian." May malaking ngisi pa na namumutawi sa labi nito. "Mag-ingat ka." Bilin nito. 

"Mag-ingat saan?" Nagtatakang tanong niya. 

"Sa pinapasok mo." Sabi nito sabay tingin sa binatang ngayon ay nakatayo na at tila kay sikip ng paghinga. Pumikit ito at huminga ng malalalim na tila kinakalma ang sarili. Paglipas ng ilang sandali ay tumalikod ito at umalis. 

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" May kakaibang pinapahiwatig si Galene at ito'y lumalarawan sa kaniyang mga mata. Tinitigan niya ito at sinubukan basahin ang nais nitong iparating. Nang kaniyang mapagtanto ay napanganga siya. "Hindi ganoon iyon, Galene. Gusto ko lamang tiyakin na siya'y ligtas. Walang ibang ibig sabihin." Depensa niya. Natawa ito sa tinuran niya na lalong nagpakunit ng kaniyang noo. 

"Pinapaalalahanan lang kita, kapatid. Ngunit kung sabi mo'y wala, ako'y maniniwala. Tayo na't bumalik sa kaharian. Hinahanap tayo ni ama." Sabi nito pagkatapos ay umalis. Tumingin muli siya sa pampang sa huling pagkakataon at ngumiti sa lalaking ngayon ay malayo na sa kaniyang tanaw.  _Mag-iingat ka. Paalam_.  At siya'y sumisid patungo sa kailaliman ng dagat kung nasaan ang kanilang kaharian.  
  



	5. Reyalisasyon

_He was swimming calmly looking around the beauty beneath him. The corals, with mixed pastel and vibrant hues, are dancing along the waves of the water. Schools of fishes are scattering whenever he passes by. He swam between two massive rocks that formed a passage. When he reached the other side, he saw a woman watching him intensely._

_He noticed her tail, it is a mixed of different shades of blue with a hint of white. Her scales are sparkling that it almost looked like diamonds were embedded on it. Then, he looked at her face and he stared at her eyes. That beautiful enchanting hazelnut eyes. There is something about that pair of irises that draws him in awe and he can't quite figure that out. It must be the hint of gold that make it look so earthy, an irony when she lives in the water._

_Then he looked at her lips. Those luscious red lips that is so inviting. He remember having to feel that against his own. It was soft like marshmallows. After that, he heard an enchanting voice. The woman came to him and held his face. It was her sound. She seemed like she was humming a lullaby and putting him to sleep._

_He kept staring at her beautiful face while getting drowned with her voice. He can't get it out of his head. He can't move. Their faces are moving towards each other inch by inch that it looked like she was about to kiss him. But he noticed her face changing. Her skin turned so pale. Her eyes changed into an icy blue. Her teeth sharp as knife. But he can't move still. It was like something has immobilized him. His eyes widen when he felt her nails digging through his skin. Then she started opening her mouth, like a shark ready to eat her prey. He inhaled sharply when she thrusted towards him to bite and-_

Haru's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. He went to the balcony for some fresh air. Naihilamos niya ang kamay sa mukha habang hinahabol ang paghinga. He's been having dreams about her eversince that encounter under the water. She keeps him up all night and she occupies his dreams every sleep. Para na siyang mababaliw. He keep on reading books and articles about her kind. 

Last night, he read the tale about Anahita. The mermaid story his nieces were telling him. What happened to her and her baby was very upsetting. Kung totoo man ang lahat ng iyon, dalangin niya'y nasa mabuti ng kalagayan si Anahita ngayon. 

Hindi pumasok sa hinagap niya na maniniwala siya sa isang bagay na mula pagkabata ay tumatak nang isa lamang kathang isip at kwentong pambata. Who would've thought that there will come a time he'd be a believer? Hindi naman niya masabi sa kapatid at mga kaibigan dahil baka isipin ng mga ito ay nababaliw na siya. Baka sabihing naalog ang utak niya gawa ng pagkakabagsak niya sa dagat. But he know what he saw, that's why he's been keeping it all by himself. At his age, where he should be focusing on things adult people are expected to do, there he was, believing and proving that  mermaids do exist. 

💫

"Naririto ka nanaman" nagulat pa siya pagkarinig sa boses ni Galene. Kumabog ang dibdib niya na tila ba nahuli siya nitong may ginagawang masama. "Pinapaalala ko lang sayo kapatid na taga-lupa siya. Hindi mo gugustuhing umibig sa katulad nila. Hindi din papayag sina ama at ina." Nginitian pa siya nito. 

"Sino ba ang may sabi sa iyong iibig ako sa kanya?" Tanong niya dito na may pagtaas pa ng isang kilay. 

"Kung gayon ay bakit palagi kang tumutungo dito para siya'y pagmasdan?" Balik tanong nito. 

"Gusto ko lamang malaman kung bakit tila may bumabagabag sa kanyang isipan." Sagot niya. 

"At kung iyong malaman, ano ang dulot nito sa iyo? Ano sa iyo kung mayroong bumabagabag sa kaniya? Magiging masaya ka ba kapag iyong nalaman?" Tila nanunuksong saad nito sa kanya. Hindi siya makasagot. Tama ito! Bakit nga ba kailangan niyang malaman? Sino ba ang lalaki sa buhay niya?

"Huwag mo nang itanggi sa akin ang totoo, Sereia." Napalingon siya kay Galene. "Batid ko ang nararamdaman mo. Huwag kang magalala dahil hindi ko babanggitin kila ina. Ngunit gusto kitang paalalahanan, delikado iyang pinapasok mo. Payo ko ay supilin mo na hangga't hindi pa masyadong malalim. Isipin mo ang kahihinatnan kapag iyan ay nagpatuloy." Tinapik pa nito ang kanyang balikat. 

"Masyado kang maraming sinasabi Galene. Salamat sa iyong paalala ngunit ito'y hindi na kailangan. Hindi mangyayari iyang iniisip mo." Tanggi niya sa paratang nito. Tinignan siya ni Galene na parang sinusukat ang kanyang kabuuan. Niyapos siya nito at binulungan "hindi mo kailangan itanggi sa akin kapatid. Maari mo akong pagsabihan ng iyong nararamdaman at tititayakin kong tayong dalawa lamang ang makakaalam." Nang mapabuntong hininga ay humigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya. 

"Hindi ko maintindihan, Galene. Ang isip ko'y naguguluhan. Kapag ako ay may ginagawa, natatagpuan ko na lamang ang sarili kong palangoy dito sa pampang. Kapag siya ay aking nakikita, tila ba binubuo nito ang araw ko. Bumibilis ang kalabog ng puso ko kapag napapagmasdan ko siya. Kumikirot ito kapag may naaaninag akong lungkot sa kanyang mukha." Kumalas si Galene sa pagkakayapos sa kanya at hinawakan ang kaniyang mukha. 

"Umiibig ka na nga, Sereia!" May maluwang na ngiti ito sa mga labi. 

"Sa tingin mo?" Paniniyak niya. Tumango ito. 

"Ito ang iyong unang pagibig. Bago sa iyo ang lahat ng iyong nararamdaman kaya tila ba hindi mo alam kung ano iyan. Kapatid, nagmamahal ka!" Halos pasigaw nang sambit nito. 

"Ngunit hindi maaari, Galene. Isa siyang taga-lupa! Kapag nalaman ito nila ina ay tiyak na kamumuhian nila ako." Hindi niya kayang mangyari iyon. 

"Sereia hindi magagawa nila ina iyan. Maaaring magalit sila ngunit ang kamuhian ka ay hindi nila gagawin." Pagtatanggol nito sa kanilang magulang. 

"Mahigpit ang bilin nila ukol sa mga taga-lupa. Alam mo iyan. Pagkatapos ng nangyari noon ay hindi nila gugustuhin na ang isa sa kanilang mga anak ay magkaroon ng ugnayan sa mga ito." Napayuko siya. 

"Sinasabi mo bang may balak kang makipag-ugnayan sa lalaking iyon?" Napatingin sila pareho sa binatang ngayon ay naglalakad sa dalampasigan. Kumubli sila sa malaking bato upang hindi sila nito matagpuan. 

"Sereia, masaya ako na sa wakas ay naranasan mo nang umibig. Ngunit hindi ibig sabihin ay hahayaan kitang gumawa ng bagay na ikapapahamak mo. Isa siyang taga-lupa. Kung makikipag-ugnayan ka sa kaniya ay nakakatiyak ka bang matatanggap niya kung ano ka? May buntot ka, ang sa kaniya'y paa. Magkaiba ang mundo niyo. Marahas sila sa hindi nila kauri." Tama ito. Marahas ang mga tao, kaya nga't namatay ang kanilang kapatid noon. Subalit hindi niya kayang kontrolin ang damdamin. Gustuhin man niya'y tila hindi niya kayang hindi makita ang lalaki. Ano ngayon ang kaniyang gagawin?

"Kung gusto mo siyang makita ay hahayaan kitang pumunta dito at pagtatakpan kita sa ating mga kapatid. Ngunit ipangako mo sa akin na wala kang gagawin kung hindi siya ay panoorin lamang, Sereia. At kung maaari din ay subukan mong supilin ang iyong nararamdaman para sa kanya." Marapat nga yatang ganun ang kaniyang gawin. Ngumiti siya dito at tumango. Nang makuntento sa kanyang sagot ay niyaya siya nito pabalik sa kanilang kaharian.  _Paalam sa ngayon._ Sabi niya sa isip habang binibigyan ng huling tingin ang binata bago umalis.


End file.
